


Hormones and cantaloupe

by greeneyess



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hormones, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyess/pseuds/greeneyess
Summary: Sylvie’s pregnancy hormones drives her crazy. How’s Matt gonna deal with that?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Hormones and cantaloupe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone again! Here’s something with fluffy Brettsey just before new episode.The angst is killing me, I need all the fluffines. Btw I’m really excited for tonight’s new episode! 
> 
> I hope you like this, enjoy reading!

She woke up early in the morning and she was really surprised when she reached her hands to find her husband, but he wasn’t there. There was really something important that she needed to share with him. She got out of bed and went downstairs to look for him. He was in the kitchen making breakfast. 

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you!” Sylvie said as she rushed downstairs really excited about something. 

“Hey, slow down, what’s going on?” Matt asked, looking at his wife. 

“Just give me your hand Matt, hurry!” Sylvie said as she pulled his right hand to her 5 months pregnant belly. 

Matt and Sylvie found out that she was pregnant after 2 years of their marriage. When she was 3 months pregnant they found out that they’re having twins. They were really excited, because they’re having not one but two babies, and also a little scared. Raising a child is not easy, especially two at once. But as long as they had each other they could do anything. Last week they found out that they’re having two little girls. In four months in Matt’s life there are gonna be two more girls, and he couldn’t be more excited. 

“They’re kicking Matt! For the first time, here!” Sylvie beamed, she was excited like a little kid. “They woke me up, they’re already making trouble.” Sylvie joked. 

“Yeah, I can feel it! Wow! I’ve never felt like this in my life, I can’t even explain, this is something different from everything.” Matt said, his eyes full of tears. He wanted to be a father for so long, he’s finally having his little family. 

“I know right?” Sylvie said before she started to cry, like really. Her hormones were driving her crazy, she would cry over everything and nothing. 

Last week when the doctor asked if they wanted to know the gender she said that she didn’t want to know yet, but Matt was really curious so she agreed that the doctor could tell him, and Matt would surprise her later. Matt couldn’t keep that too long for himself so he surprised her last night. He bought two little pink tutus and he wrapped it in a box with a cute ribbon on it. She couldn’t stop her tears, she said it was the sweetest thing she saw. She knew he’s gonna be the best girl dad in the world. 

“Oh babe, did the hormones hit you again?” He joked as he rubbed her belly. 

“Yeah, they don’t give me a break these days, but these are happy tears, because our babies are kicking for the first time!” Sylvie said as she wiped away her tears. “What do you have there?” She asked looking behind his back. 

“Umm, these are for you, your favorite pancakes. You said you’ve been dreaming about them, so another surprise for you.” He said as he kissed her head. “Have a seat.” 

“Oh, you’re the best, thank you.” 

“You wanna come with me today to the firehouse? I’m leaving in 30 minutes.” He asked. 

“Yeah, I would love to, I’m really bored here since I’m not anymore on active duty. Just let me finish this and I’ll get dressed.” She said as she took a bite from her plate full of pancakes. 

“You need my help with your shoes again?” He teased.

Her belly was growing really fast, especially with two babies, so she needed his help sometimes with getting dressed, she hated that, but there was nothing she could do. 

“Funny.” She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder playfully.

* * *

They arrived at the house just in time for shift. She walked in behind him and everyone was happy to see her again, it was a while since she was here. 

“Hey momma! How are you feeling today?” Stella asked as she hugged her. 

“Ah, I already cried my tears out this morning and last night, I couldn’t put my shoes without Matt’s help, but everything else, uh really fine.” Sylvie said with a laugh. 

“Yeah, I remember those times with Andy. You have a lot more coming.” Stella said as she rubbed her back. 

“Yeah, especially when you’re having twins, it’s a little harder I guess.” 

“YOU’RE HAVING TWINS??!” Stella screamed out loud in surprise. “When did you find out?!” 

Matt looked at her with a grin, surprised that she didn’t tell this a lot sooner. They said that they’re gonna keep this as a secret, they didn’t want everyone to freak them out, having two babies at once is not a little thing.

“Ups.” Sylvie bite her bottom lip. “I’m not supposed to tell you that. We found out two months ago, and there is more.” 

“WHAT?!” Stella screamed again. 

“We’re having girls.” 

“OMG, two little girls! This is amazing, finally someone in our corner, Andy can hang out with Kelly and Casey, we have two more members to our girls club. Two more members for “Girls on fire”! Stella said. 

“Okay Stella, let me first bring these two into the world, later we’ll talk about their careers.” Sylvie joked, as everyone came to congratulate them. 

“Two girls huh? Actually three when you add Brett.” Kelly joked as he patted Matt’s back, giving him a hug.

“Yeah, who would’ve thought? I guess everyone saw me as a boy dad somehow.” 

“Nah, I could easily see you as a girl dad, you’re gonna be great at this, congrats man!” Kelly smiled at his best friend. “You always have me and Andy as a support.”

“Thanks Sev.” Matt said with a huge smile. His life is more than perfect. 

“So you guys thought about any names?” Mackey asked as she gave a hug to Brett and Casey. 

“Uh, we talked a little, but we don’t know yet for sure.” Brett answered smiling at her husband. 

“Congrats you two, I’m really happy and just so you know Brett, Cindy said that she is always there if you need any help, just call.” Herrmann said. 

“Thanks Herrmann, you guys are the best, I appreciate it.” 

“No problem kid.” 

“So there are actually two babies inside, not just one?” Gallo asked, amused by the fact.

“Yes Gallo, what part you didn’t understand when she said ‘twins’?“ Mackey said as she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Well I’m just checking.” He answered. 

Sylvie laughed at them. Everyone was so happy for them, and she couldn’t be more happier. 

The bells went off and everyone ran out except Sylvie, she missed that, but the health of her babies was now the most important thing.

* * *

They got back a few hours later. It was a big one. Sylvie was waiting for Matt to come back in his quarters. Resting on his bunk. 

“Hey.” She whispered as he got inside. “How was the call?” 

“Hey, uh tough one, we saved a lot lifes, but also lost a lot.” He said as he let out a deep breath and sat next to her. 

“Hey, I know it’s hard, but you have to focus on lives that you saved. Someone told me that once when I lost one teenager but saved two.” She said as she gently rubbed his back. 

He lifted his head to meet her eyes. “Hmm, I wonder who that is?” He smirked at her. 

“A very smart man, I think you know him. The best guy I know.” Sylvie said and kissed his hand. 

“So, how have you been? What these little ladies did today?” Matt asked as he placed his hand on her belly, giving it a gentle rub. 

“Well, they made me eat three times while you guys were out, and I spend most of the time at the bathroom, I think one of them is sitting on my bladder or something,” she laughed “and now that they’ve learned how to kick, they wont stop.” 

“Exciting day huh?” He joked and placed his head on her belly as she leaned back. “I think they’re arguing about something, I think they’re sorry for constantly kicking inside.” Matt laughed at her. 

“Oh, so you can hear what they’re saying. I think they’re already spoiled by you, because they’ve just stopped kicking. They’re already trying to steal you from me.” Sylvie smiled at him. “I’m jealous.” 

“Oh don’t be, you'll always have me, forever my girl number one.” Matt said and kissed her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Sylvie said and kissed him again. “Why don’t you get some sleep? You look really tired. I’ll go and lay on my bunk.” 

She got up but he caught her wrist and stopped her. “I just need you, please stay here.” He said and pulled her into his lap. 

“Sure, I’m always here for you.”

* * *

It was Sunday night and they were sitting on their couch watching TV. Sylvie snuggled into Matt’s side, his hand resting around her waist, gently rubbing her right side of her belly. It was her favorite way to spend their free nights. 

He could feel her whole body tense. She was biting her lip and she was looking at him but when he looks back she just looks at the other direction. 

“Everything okay babe?” He asked curiously. 

“Um, yeah, why?” 

“Uh, I don’t know you seem a little tense, and I’ve noticed your eyes at me the whole time? What do you need?” He knew his wife pretty well, she needed something. 

“What? No, I don’t need anything, I have everything right here.” She answered, biting her bottom lip.

“I know you Sylvie Brett, pretty well. Spill it out.” 

“Well if you know me so well, you should know that my last name is Casey, it’s been like that for the last two years.” She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back. Hormones are sometimes out of control. 

“Okay, sorry, Sylvie Casey. Now what do you need?” He said as he gently turned her back to face her. 

“Well,” she bites her lip “I know this could sound a little ridiculous, but I want cantaloupe. Like really, my mouth waters when I think about it.” 

“Cantaloupe? But you hate that.” He says. 

“I know! That’s why I said it’s ridiculous, are you not listening to me?” She blurts and lets out a frustrated sigh. 

“Okay, sorry, I was just surprised because I know you don’t like that.” Matt says and gets up to grab his keys and coat. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To find a cantaloupe, where else?” He answers as he puts his coat and shoes on. 

“Matt, you really don’t have to, I can eat—-“

“No, I have to, you’re pregnant and you want it, I’ll get it.” Matt says and kisses her head. 

“So what? You’re doing this just for the babies? If I was not pregnant you wouldn’t go and get something for me?” Sylvie asks as her tears start to fall down. 

“What? Baby of course not. Of course I would do anything for you.” Matt says and sits next to her and puts his hand on her back, but she pushes his hand away. 

“Just go Casey and get the damn cantaloupe for babies.” She says and rushes to the bathroom. 

Matt stays behind her confused. It’s the hormones talking, right? She knows how much he loves her, it’s just pregnancy talking for her. He leaves the apartment and goes searching for the cantaloupe. Maybe she’ll calm down a little when he gets back.

* * *

“Finally!” She yells from the kitchen as she finishes her ice cream. “Did you find it?”

“Um, yeah, it was a little hard at this time of night, but here you go.” Matt says as he puts the cantaloupe at the kitchen counter. 

She jumps from her chair and kisses him on the cheek. “Thank you! You’re the best! And sorry for what happened earlier, these hormones are really killing me. Are we good?” She asks with an apologetic look. 

“I figured it. No worries, of course we’re good.” 

  
  


“You want some?” Sylvie asks as she starts to eat it. “Man, this is really not that bad, I don’t know why I hate it even. I guess hormones.” She laughs. 

“No thanks, I’m good. I’ll just take a beer.” Matt answers as he opens the fridge and pulls a beer out. 

“Well, so much for solidarity.” Sylvie shrugs and takes another bite. 

“Sorry babe, I just, I…..” 

“Jesus Matt, relax, I’m messing with you. Just drink your beer, you’re not the pregnant one after all.” She jokes and grins at him. 

“Oh, you almost got me there, I thought you switched your mood again.” 

“Don’t worry, If I switch my mood again, you’ll know it. I’m tired, I’m going to bed. Good night.” She says and leans for a quick kiss. 

“Good night, I’ll be there soon.” He answers. 

“You better, I can’t sleep without my pillow.” Sylvie says and winks at him. 

“So that’s all I am to you? A pillow?” He asks and crosses his arms over his chest giving her a questioning look. “And here I thought that you can’t sleep without me because you miss me, like I miss you.” 

“Matt, no I—“ she starts and then stops because he laughs at her. “So you wanted a payback?” 

“I thought I should give it a try.” He laughs pulling her into his arms. 

“You know, If I wasn’t 5 months pregnant now, you would see what’s a real payback.” She teases and smirks at him. 

“Well, I guess it’s a shame then. But you could tell me.” He whispers into her ear. 

“Matt Casey! Are you flirting with me right now?” Sylvie says and punches him lightly. 

“Maybe.” He says and gives her a kiss before they go to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, I really had fun writing it and now I need something like this in the future on the show!
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think about this, and feel free to leave some kudos! ♥️
> 
> greeneyess


End file.
